bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Mike Malin
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Big_Brother_2_houseguests_(U.S.) |Season3 = 14 (US) |Place3 = 10th |Votes3 = 5 |Votestowin3 = |Duo3 = |HOHs3 = 0 |Nominations3 = 1 (Week 6) |Vetos3 = 0 |CoachWins3= 1 (Week 1) |OtherPrizes3 = $16,000 |Days3=48 |Alliances3 = Chilltown 2.0 Silent Six |Loyalties3 = Frank Eudy |Currently2 = Winner |Season2 = All-Stars (US) |Place2 = 1st |Votes2 = 0 |Votestowin2 = 6 |Alliances2 = Chilltown The Legion of Doom |Loyalties2 = Will Kirby Erika Landin |Duo = |HOHs2 = 3 (Day 47, Weeks 9 & 10) |Nominations2 = 2 (Weeks 4 & 8) |Vetos2 = 1 (Week 4) |Days2=72 |OtherPrizes2 = $10,000 Plasma TV Trip to Aruba Pontiac Solstice |Currently1 = Jury Member |Season=2 (US) |Place=8th |Votes=4 |Alliances= Chilltown |Loyalties=Krista Stegall Will Kirby Shannon Dragoo |HOHs=1 (Week 1) |Nominations=1 (Week 4) |Vetos= |Days=33 |OtherPrizes= |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SocialMediaInputAnyText= Yes |TwitterUserName =MikeBoogie_com |hometown = Los Angeles, CA|occupation = Bar Owner|Currently3 = Evicted}} Mike "Boogie" Malin was the winner of Big Brother All-Stars (US), first appearing on Big Brother 2 (US) and later appearing on Big Brother 14 (US). In Big Brother 2 (US), Mike was known for becoming the first houseguest in Big Brother history to win a Head of Household competition and become the first Head of Household, his showmance with Krista Stegall, friendship with Will Kirby, the Chilltown alliance, getting evicted in Week 4 by a 4 to 1 vote, and becoming the first male houseguest in Big Brother History to be "evicted" and become a member of the jury. He finished in 8th place, and was the fourth member of the jury. He voted for Will to win. In Big Brother 7, both he and Will revived their Chilltown alliance from season 2 and managed to control most of the game, blatantly lying to most of the houseguests by forming fake alliances and orchestrating their evictions. He had a showmance with Erika Landin, for whom he claimed to have no true feelings and only used to get further in the game. For these reasons, Mike is generally known as one of the most notorious villains in the show's history. Despite Will's eviction at the Final 4, Mike managed to make it to the Final 2 and win the season in a 6 to 1 jury vote. Entering Big Brother 14 (US) without Will, he became a coach to the new players. He was aligned with Frank Eudy who was his Dr. Will replacement. When the coaches had the opportunity to return to the game Mike was the only coach to chose not to return, but was forced to return as the other coaches opted to return. In Week 6, his teammate/ally Ian Terry managed to orchestrate his elimination. Mike was evicted during the first round of the first Double Eviction by a vote of 5-2, making him the second coach to get evicted, placing 10th, and missing the jury stage for the first time in his Big Brother career. Biography Retrived from CBS.com ''Big Brother 14'' One of BIG BROTHER’s most infamous players of all time, Mike “Boogie” Malin, returns to the house for a third time. He first competed in season 2 as half of the notorious “Chilltown Alliance” with Dr. Will, and he came back to win season 7, BIG BROTHER: ALL-STARS. According to Mike Boogie, he is “back to win… and plans on being in this game a very long time this summer.” This 41-year-old Restaurateur is originally from Concord, New Hampshire and currently lives in Studio City, California. Since the last time we saw him on BIG BROTHER, Boogie has welcomed a 9-month-old son into the world.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/119854/ Player History - Big Brother 2 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother All Stars Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 14 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post Big Brother * Mike appeared on ''Big Brother 10'' to compete in the Week 4 Food competition. Mike received $1,000 as Dan Gheesling answered his question incorrectly. * Mike appeared alongside fellow BB7 houseguests Danielle Reyes and Janelle Pierzina, and fellow winner Dick Donato to discuss ''Big Brother 11''. * Mike appeared in the music video for " " in 2007. * Mike appeared on ''Big Brother 18'' to discuss Frank Eudy's gameplay. Trivia * Mike was the first HouseGuest from New Hampshire. * Mike was the first HouseGuest to ever win a Head of Household competition after its introduction into Big Brother. * Mike is the first male HouseGuest to be evicted from the Big Brother House after the concept was introduced. * Mike was the first male to be inducted as a member of the jury in the history of Big Brother. * Every time Mike was HOH in All-Stars, he always nominated Janelle. * He is the first ever HouseGuest to receive the Coup d'Etat. * He was the only male in ''Big Brother All-Stars'' to win HOH multiple times. * Mike won the most competitions for a male in Big Brother All-Stars, with 4 (3 HOH's & 1 POV). * Mike is the first player to win Big Brother (U.S.) as a Returning Player. He was followed by Rachel Reilly and Nicole Franzel. * Mike is one of four HouseGuests along with Janelle Pierzina, Nikki Grahame, and Jade Goody to compete on three different seasons of Big Brother. Both Mike and Janelle played together in Big Brother All-Stars and ''Big Brother 14''. * Mike is the only winner that has returned for another season after their win and was evicted before the jury stage (Dick Donato was also eliminated before the jury, but he quit and was not evicted). * Big Brother 14 is the only season where Mike failed to reach the Jury stage. * Mike is the only person to be a finalist, jury member, and be evicted before the jury stage of the game. ** Despite this, Mike has never been a sequestered juror, as the jury members did not start being sequestered until ''Big Brother 4''. * He is the only HouseGuest to play in more than one season where another houseguest was expelled (''Big Brother 2'' and Big Brother 14). * In BB14, his team was the only team with every member winning a competition. * In every season Mike has played with a housemate whose name is pronounced “Will”. * If the coaches twist had remained and Ian Terry still managed to win BB14, Mike would have won an extra $100,000. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 2 (US) Contestants Category:Season 2 (US) Jury Members Category:8th Place Category:Season 7 (US) Contestants Category:Winners Category:Season 14 (US) Contestants Category:10th Place Category:Season 7 (US) Possible Contestants